the true owner of the heart of serena
by MoonNaruSasu
Summary: what if the present and future life of serena is a lie, if your true love is not darien, but some shooting star that we know may your love win in the end
1. Chapter 1

**A/Note: Hello ,this history was published before, but delete it by supposed errors ortograficos, want to clear of one that the groins is not my strong, therefore please have patience with me, anyway expect that it like him the content of my a fan of serena and seiya, therefore this history base in the true past of serena, his relacion with his sailors and a powerful enemy of his past.**

**Disclamer: the characters of Sailor Moon are of exclusive property of his author Naoko Takeshi, I only possess the history..**

Does 2 years that our heroinas defeated to sailor galaxy and the sailors stars lights returned to his planet with his princess, does 2 years that the earth this in peace and all the girls live his dreams, all except a serena tsukido that from the day in that some fleeting star of black hair azabache, Our serena seems that already is not the same, that is missing him something valuable and that leave it lose by a destination that purportedly is more that happy to fulfil it,but now already no this so sure of this, more if his supposed eternal love already does not treat it with love and affection (if it is that some time really did it) but by pure commitment and at all more,But anyway she already is not the same and laugh more least that his fleeting star return and fulfil that promise to kidnap it, because for serena before converting in a sailor scout, was happy and without worries, today in day has to have care with what says and does since his "supposed friends" the criticize by everything, And do not accept it such as it is, is because according they that is not the behaviour of a future queen of Tokyo should have.

The classes are for starting and Serena wake up early causing a stir among his family.

Ikuko shocked Serena darling are you okay?

Serena sighed deeply: I'm good mother what is the problem that I woke up early?

Sammy sarcastic: At least there being a third world war or something, it's strange to get up at this hour serena dumb

Serena sighed again: Whatever you say, finally I have not time to bother you, I'm going to do later to me of truth

Sammy surprised by the behavior of his sister: What was that, she did not even scream or hit me

Ikuko quiet: Serena lately be tmuch changed, no longer speaks that is not necessary, sleep early, and almost did not comes out with her friends or with darien.

Meanwhile serena arrive early to school, without anyone note his presence, she immediately went to to look for books on astronomy, concerning at the stars

Serena thinking:"_me wondered what star of this book is yours seiya, shame that you left without ever to really know you, oh seiya wish you were here"_The tears begin to come out and serena already can not take his pain more that for 2 years it has remained inside, Moon not even known , fearing that she the claimed as she always does .

Somewhere in kinmoku:

Seiya, Taiki and Yaten were walking freely about the palace of the planet kinmoku , waiting for the princess Kayuu to continue with the reconstruction of the planet, but you can still see that the nature started to reborn with luxuriant green trees as well as some crystalline lakes and rivers

Taiki: I would like to know so that the Princess needs to us

Yaten smiling: Certainly for congratulate for our actions on earth

Taiki: hahahahahahah, since are congratulating to us for two years for so we made, although it was sailor moon which struggled, the end saved to us all

Yaten: You are right, even though at the beginning I thought that she was a child weeping and intrusive, the truth is that achieving surprise to us, especially to seiya, is not it seiya, seiya

Seiya Thinking:"_As are bombon, are two years that do not see you, neither imagine you how much I m your smile, your blue eyes deep like the sea, your blond hair long and beautiful, call me corny but does not matter me, I love you serena tsukido, no sailor moon , no moon princess, only serena,I wish could see you although it was by once_"

Yaten: seiya,

Seiya: Whatttttttttttttt?

Taiki: Stop screaming the two of once,have other things that do, but tell to us seiya, follow thinking in her

Seiya pretending to not know: she? who?

Yaten: Serena who else, do not it with me because that does not go

Seiya with a deep sigh: well if it is she, is my bombon and before wich your give me a discourse that I forget about it and everything else of a would say no, do not forget, I love her till I die ok I me to explain my young friends

Yaten: ok ok ok Understood, not exaggerate, let's go princess awaits

And with that they left, hoping someday seiya meeting with his bombon without knowing that fate has prepared for him and his bombon a surprise full of such , but also of sadness

Continue...


	2. Chapter 2

**A / Note: Again my apologies, but previously specify, not dominated the language of the English,is more I am using a translator of language, specifically google translator , although is not very good, personal review therefore least I try, ****if your want to review, if not already understand, your are free to stop reading my story, but I can not accept the critics that are destructive, I do not criticize anyone for that do not criticized to me...**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor Moon are the exclusive property of the author Naoko Takeshi, I own my own history...**

In the Ruins of the Millennium of Silver

The queen Serenety walked along around what was once the shining Silver Millennium Kingdom, that was governed by her, in group with his family,bright memories of that kingdom now the pursued, with the feeling of what happened in the battle with the megaverso really do not occurred as she thought and made believe to his daughter the princess Serenity, now known as serena tsukido, the legendary warrior Sailor Moon .

Through a special mirror, she can see how his daughter and her guardians, the inners and outhers senshi live their lives as ordinary girls,seven though it in the last years have been faced with several battles since the world of darkness, led by the prince diamond, even the most powerful battle with galaxy, however, this last battle has allowed see the pure heart of his daughter, his great capacity to love and protect his loved beings, but this great heart is covered by a great loneliness and sadness that did not understand until she saw the unconditional love of a shooting star by his daughter, protects and encourages during the absence of Endymion.

But the loneliness and sadness in her daughter still persist, and the worst is that his own friends and the love of your life do not realize how lonely and empty that,is more is not difficult see that the bubbly, crazy and fun serena tsukido to remained back giving to place to a gloomy young and ready to be manipulated as a puppet for others especially for their loved ones,for the queen, is an unshakable feeling of hurt and anger to see his daughter so without feeling part of fault that she same to launched to his daughter in this hell that the consumed internally each day more and more deeply in his the Queen was thinking of his daughter, a distant memory comes to your mind.

_**Flashback:**_

_"The Queen Serenety was seated in the garden of the palace,expected with anxieties to two people, the first a high knight of short hair of intense colour and a small of 5 years of age, blond of two tails_._ running to the arms of his mother..._

_The little smile to the Queen: Mommy, Mommy, here we are, I am very tired, but I'm here, I miss you very much _

_The queen kissed the forehead of the little girl: Little lady, miss you too, has no ideas about, but tell me your blue prince behave well_

_The little girl looked the gentleman, responded to the queen: He is very terrible mom, but I take care it by you _

_Knight smiled at the queen and the small: hahahahahaha, , at all that worry love if with my small to my side,do not have at all that fear"_

_**End of flashback**_

Queen Serenety muttering for if same: What was that, I recognize to the girl is my serenety, but the gentleman because I have me is so familiar, supposedly serenety is my only daughter and I had it alone,according to the lunar law, but because I have the feeling that there is something more, that this gentleman meant all my world for me, but I can not remember nothing .will have to call artemis and moon they would help me to find out what really happened in the past, maybe so can help my daughter to be the before, for her I am able to all, including deal with my own senshis, if with this achieve to carry of turn to my serenety.

And with that the queen serenety decided what had to be do for of the welfare of his daughter and her same...

Continue...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters in Sailor Moon are the exclusive property of Naoko Takeshi, if its owner darien not even existed in the history ...**

In the park number 10 serena was seated,expecting to darien for his date of the Fridays, because according to darien is the only day free that has due to his studies of medicine,as remember two years ago darien travel to the United States to continue with his studies, but as you know never reached its destination due to sailor galaxy. When the battle ended and he returned to life, decided stay in Japan with serena, because he perceived that she was not the same since she met to seiya the three lights(Besides that both the inners as the outhers senshis pressured to him saying that as the future king of tokyo is his duty to be with the princess and that he could continue their studies here without separating from serena ).A half hour of serene to be in the park makes its appearance darien.

Darien: Hi serena, excuse the delay but I was an exam at the last moment, you waited a long time here, I'm surprised that you arrived before me

Serena: No, I just got to arrive early- lied- because you are surprised , are not supposed to as a future neo-queen of Crystal Tokyo must be punctual with all my commitments...

Darien: What?

Serena thinking: _"This is incredible and is supposed to with I will marry, which he, starting a family, the late again, and above that I was surprised early legacy, God is no doubt that this was not what I wanted for my , if seiya would come before me, surprised me with a joke, some flowers or something, but it is not seiya, he is on his planet, and perhaps has forgotten me, instead I am with this, call me ungrateful but if I wanted to be with darien some time, now I want all the opposite"_

Darien: serena, serena,'re there

Serena: hey that you said, sorry but I was distracted

Darien muttering to himself: some things never change

Serena pretending not to have heard: you think that we start to walk

Darien : OK

While the other side of park, a dark and evil power is hidden in the bushes and his eye fixed in a girl who is sitting near the fountain

Voice: Now is the time so that the dark realm govern for ever that girl must be rabbit, if not, at least I a lot of fun Here jajajajajaja

The owner of that voice appears in front of the girl in the park, and attacks her, taking off his star seed, transformed into a demon, near there, serena and darien feel the evil energy darien and immediately run towards that direction..

Serena thinking, "_Again I have to struggle because it does not let me be a normal girl, living my quiet life, too much to ask in order_ ..."- out of his thoughts shout: MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP

Voice: As you are not a rabbit, I command you, to destroy them all ... and with that the demons began to attack people who were in the park but not before ...

E. Sailor Moon: Stop there, people who come to this park, come to relax and enjoy the nature not allowed to transform its resting place in a place of horror ..."I am a sailor scouts, who fought for the love and justice, Sailor Moon and I will punish you in the name of the Moon"

Voice: Hahahaha and who will to stop, perhaps you do not make me laugh, even if you have your scepter for changing the devil ...

Eternal Sailor Moon shocked: What? as you know it, who you are

Voice: I'm Aurora, warrior of the dark world and And We have observed sailor moonto you and your pathetic sailor scouts, now tell me how you really to stop without your scepter, these silly little girl in my power...

Continue...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: : The characters of Sailor Moon belong to his author Naoko Takeshi, therefore I am not owner of nothing, to be of sure serena had chosen to seiya on darien...**

* * *

><p><strong>Overview the previous chapter: <strong>While serena meets with darien for his appointment, a new enemy appears converting to an of the people in a malignant demon,serena is transformed into Sailor Moon to destroy the enemy, but for his surprise the enemy knows that their scepter was destroyed during the battle with Galaxy,besides this new enemy is in the search of someone who they called "rabbit", so we continue the history please ...

* * *

><p>Sailor moon, is now avoiding the attacks of the devil, while mentally thinks in analysing if the demon has or no a weak point that she can use in your favor,because without their center is completely unprotected. What anybody knows is that serena has been practising personal defence beside his friends of the school,But the kept secret of the other sailor scouts and tuxedo mask, because she hoped that the girls and darien with the step of the time the aceptarian such as it is,obviously was wrong, with the exception of the Others, the other always the criticized for anything, while she went distracted by his thoughts did not realize the direct attack of the devil, which could not prevent.<p>

Sailor Moon: Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy,does not fit doubt this demon is mas powerful than what I've faced before

Aurora: And this is nothing for what my master has prepared for this world, so get ready to die sailor moon, demon of lightning destroys the brat once...and said that the devil started to be filled with energy for attacking Sailor Moon, while sailor moon closed his eyes waiting for her the direct attack

Sailor Moon thinking, _"That's all I'm dead, if only I had seen once again seiya"-_Feeling that the demon do not attack it, she opened her eyes and in front of her was tuxedo mask that obviously save him the life...

Tuxedo Mask: These well sailor moon?

Sailor Moon: If I am well, thanks for saving tuxedo mask

Tuxedo Mask: You have nothing to thank me,know that it is my duty to protect you

Sailor Moon Thinking_:"Only his duty, clear by his love to serenety no by you silly serena"-_Looking staring at tuxedo mask- anyway graces to save me, now let's fight...

Aurora: jajajajaja, moved me you two to fight then

The demon was very powerful, and to tuxedo mask complicated him each time mas protect to sailor moon, fair when the demon attack directly to the and to sailor moon, arrived the inner senshis using his powers..

Sailor Mars: Flame Sniper..

Sailor Mercury: Mercury Aqua Rapsody

Sailor Jupiter: Oak Evolution

Sailor Venus: Beauty Love me Shock

Sailor Mars: Do it now sailor moon

Sailor Moon sighed deeply: I can not

Sailor Mars In shock: That? And that you can not, are not silly go to follow being the cowardly of always.

Sailor Venus: Suffice sailor mars

Sailor Moon Seriously: Let her sailor venus, if I am cowardly and that?,but let me tell you something sailor mars, forget you that the scepter of this cowardly was destroyed during the battle with galaxy.

All were in silence ,until the proper sailor moon had an idea

Sailor Moon:I have an idea, no if it can work but costs the penalty try it, of the contrary all will die here.

Sailor Mars sarcastic: And what is your powerful idea, must be good for you even think about something

Sailor Moon Ignoring the comment of mars: treat of the attack of the planets of the sailors, that say girls

Sailor Jupiter: Excellent sailor moon- whispered to sailor moon-not pay any attention to Rei, knows that does not like having no reason at all

Sailor Moon smiled: So let's do it

So all joined their powers and destroyed the demon and the person that was invaded by the evil energy back to normal

Aurora: Bravo, bravisimo, have to say that you subestime sailor moon,, apparently are more strong of what seem, but fear that not be sufficient to save this world of the total chaos created by our master Sagato, as rabbit did not appaear leave me until the next

Sailor Mercury: Rabbit? This looking for to rini..

Sailor Moon Sighing deeply: I do not create it, has to be another person, already setsuna there were us prevented

Sailor Venus: You are right, better get ready stronger girls, this enemy is very powerful

All settled in accordance with venus, but to serena remain him recorded the name of his enemy sagato, ask of where knows it, because it has the sensacion that it is somebody of his past life,but shakes immediately this thought, does not suppose that it knows all of his life like the princess of the moon or no?

* * *

><p><span>While on the Planet Kinmoku:<span>

The princess Kayuu meets with his starlights and decided tell them about his immediate future, besides a powerful and dark energy is invading the universe.

Princess Kayuu: My beloved warriors, as you know our planet is under construction and due to its anti unattainable, we are at peace by now, so take a final decision, which therefore does not accept no for an answer

The three warriors were impressed with the character and toughness of the princess, therefore maker decided break the silence.

Maker. Whatever your decision, we will accept without any complaints some princess

Healer: That's right, you know that our mission is to protect and help in all what you need

Fighter: You are the light of our planet, while you are happy with the decisions made, we too will be princess.

The Princess smiled at the comments of his warriors, more especially was glad to see the reaction that will have fighter, with the decision tah she make, out of his thoughts, decided it's now or never

Princess Kayuu: Well my choice is ... that all 3 parts to the planet Earth immediately...

The three warriors at once: WHAT?

Continue...


End file.
